Grant MH 24109 was renewed for an additional three years as of December 1, 1976. The goals of the Project are related to the continuation of components established and tested in the initial grant, and include: a. The integration of a broad-scale mental health program into a comprehensive health care system. b. The maintenance and further development of a data support system for the operation of an innovative comprehensive health care system. c. The maintenance and improvement of quality of total healthcare consistent with standards of cost effectiveness. d. The improvement of access to and continuity of care. e. The maintenance and improvement of a high level of both provider and consumer satisfactions.